


Фрагменты жизни, которые нельзя упустить

by grassa



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassa/pseuds/grassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Янг рассматривал его, незнакомец нервно раскуривал сигарету, пальцами свободной руки выбивая по гладкому крашеному капоту автомобиля нетерпеливую барабанную дробь. Торопится он куда, что ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фрагменты жизни, которые нельзя упустить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48383) by Cerebel. 



> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Stargate 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5364955) на зимнюю фандомную битву WTF Kombat 2016.  
> Ссылка на оригинал: [Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss ](http://cerebel-fics.livejournal.com/89859.html)  
> Запрос разрешения на перевод отправлен автору.

~*~

_свет_

~*~

Проснулся Янг с отвратительным кислым привкусом во рту.

Причина тому довольно-таки очевидна. Чашка кофе на столе перед ним была полупуста. Сквозь жалюзи в комнату просачивался дневной свет.

Он тяжело вылез из постели, пошатываясь, добрел до ванной и попытался выполоскать кислятину изо рта. Хорошо хоть башка не трещит. Староват он уже для подобных делишек, особенно если учесть, сколько ему довелось выпить прошлой ночью.

А кстати, сколько же он выпил?

Янг дернул за шнурок, поднял жалюзи и зажмурился от ударившего в глаза солнца, но продолжал стоять перед окном, уперев кулаки в бедра. Снаружи пыль и горячее лето. Улица Главная, городок Дестини*, штат Канзас.

На заправке с той стороны дороги маячил кто-то незнакомый. Приезжий, судя по одежде и машине. Странно. Дестини лежит в стороне от крупных автомагистралей, да и местечко их так уныло, что трудно поверить, будто кому-то могло взбрести в голову заглянуть сюда.

Незнакомец ни секунды не стоял на месте, постоянно суетился, дергался — то ли беспокоился из-за чего-то, то ли раздражен был, то ли просто нервничал.

А может, все разом.

Пока Янг рассматривал его, тот нервно раскуривал сигарету, пальцами свободной руки выбивая по гладкому крашеному капоту автомобиля нетерпеливую барабанную дробь.

Торопится он куда, что ли? Неистовый** какой.

Янг неодобрительно скривился.

Тут на незнакомца упала тень подошедшего механика, который, оставаясь невидимым Янгу из-за крыши бензоколонки, что-то объяснял приезжему. Янг еще немного помедлил у окна, чтобы полюбоваться на то, как на лице незнакомца происходит последовательная смена выражений: сначала нетерпеливое ожидание, потом изумление и шок, затем раздражение и, в конце концов, — стремительно нарастающий гнев.

Довольно, пожалуй.

Янг опустил жалюзи.

~*~

Закусочную свою он открыл с опозданием на полчаса, и стоило перевернуть пыльную табличку на двери, являя надпись «ОТКРЫТО» миру, как незнакомец с той стороны улицы тут же это заметил.

И действительно, не успел Янг вернуться за стойку, как звякнул старый дверной колокольчик, возвещая о посетителе. Однако хлопка закрывшейся двери далее не последовало, и когда Янг заинтересовано поднял голову, незнакомец стоял на пороге, придерживая открытую дверь рукой, а пальцами другой водил по строчкам надписи на стекле, где были обозначены часы работы заведения.

— Кажется, вы должны были открыться еще полчаса назад, разве нет? — спросил незнакомец.

Янг скрипнул зубами.  
— Сегодня немного припозднились, — пробурчал он.

— Понимаю.

Судя по тону незнакомца, ни черта тот не понимал.

— Что будете заказывать? — спросил Янг, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал расстроенно.

— Могу я попросить меню?

Янг молча постучал пальцем по столешнице, где под стеклом лежало меню. И снова обернулся к кухне. Все как всегда. Скука, нудная бессмысленность рутины, и все вокруг казалось, пожалуй, чересчур контрастным, как будто мир шел вразрез с самим собой.

Наверно, все из-за похмелья.

— Здесь живете? — поинтересовался у него незнакомец после того, как заказал себе кофе. Черный, без сахара.

— Всю жизнь, — сказал Янг, и на мгновение ему самому вдруг стало непонятно, как же его угораздило застрять здесь, в богом забытом городишке, на целых сорок лет. Ведь были же когда-то времена, когда ему мечталось о чем-то большем?

— Даже представить не могу, — пробормотал незнакомец, а Янг подумал, что ему тоже сложно такое представить. Странно.

— Здесь не слишком-то привлекательно, — нейтрально заметил Янг, пока готовил кофе.

— Да, не слишком, — согласился незнакомец.

Наверно следовало обидеться. Но вместо этого Янг обвел взором пыльные стены, пыльные окна, глянул сквозь пыльную витрину на пыльную улицу и… ну, ладно, вполне можно понять, с чего у незнакомца сложилось такое впечатление.

— Эверетт Янг, — представился он, протягивая руку.

— Николас Раш, — пожал его протянутую руку незнакомец.

Молчание, на мгновение, а затем:  
— Моя машина сломалась, и, похоже, запчасти придется выписывать издалека, — объяснил Раш. — Судя по всему, займет это неделю.

В ответ Янг пожал плечами, что должно было означать: «что ж, не повезло».

Раздраженно фыркнув, Раш заказал себе завтрак.

~*~

Несколько часов спустя он все еще сидел там, в самом конце барной стойки — блокнот раскрыт, карандаш вытанцовывает по страничке неразборчивые иероглифы. Типа как математический гений, догадался Янг.

Время от времени в закусочную забредали редкие посетители, в основном завсегдатаи, но большую часть времени Янг проводил в дальнем углу ресторана — пялился в едва слышно бормочущий телевизор. Показывали одно и то же, уже много раз виденное. Массовка все так же скучно аплодирует избитым шуткам не раз бывшего в эфире игрового шоу, новости полны событий, которые, поклясться можно, Янг видел вчера и позавчера.

— Планируешь сидеть тут весь день? — поинтересовался он у Раша.

— Пойти мне особо некуда, — вскинул голову Раш. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я заказал чего-нибудь еще? Вообще-то не заметно, что у тебя тут свободных мест в обрез.

Сарказм его Янга нисколько не смутил.  
— Можешь оставаться, сколько хочешь, — разрешил он.

~*~

По прикидкам Янга, Раш исписал уравнениями страниц двенадцать. В три двадцать пять пополудни он заказал себе обед, а в восемь вечера — ужин. Обычно закусочная закрывалась в восемь тридцать, но сегодня Янг немного задержался. Тянул время, неторопливее, чем всегда, переворачивая стулья и поднимая их на столы перед тем, как начать подметать пол.

Сперва Раш немного напрягся, словно ожидал, что его вот-вот выставят вон, но Янг его не трогал и, вытирая стойку, лениво размышлял о том, что тишина, что стояла сейчас в баре, была такой уютной. Как же это хорошо — просто молчать, когда неловкость молчания никого из присутствующих нисколько не смущает.

Янг выключил телевизор.  
— Куда собираешься направиться? — спросил он у Раша.

— Учитывая обстоятельства, вариантов у меня немного — ночевать или на улице или в машине, — ответил тот, не поднимая головы от блокнота. — Думаю, я выберу машину.

Янг заколебался.

Вообще-то, такие поступки не в его привычках.

— У меня наверху есть комната, — предложил он.

Нервные, энергичные пальцы, что целый день исписывали каракулями страницу за страницей, замерли и стиснули карандаш:  
— И откуда мне знать, может, ваш маленький тихий городок полон маньяков с топорами?

— Тогда мы бы все зловеще пялились на тебя день напролет, — бесстрастно отреагировал Янг.

— Все и пялились, — пробурчал Раш.

Это, сказать по правде, Янга удивило. Потому как он ничего подобного не заметил. Да и с чего бы ему такое замечать?

— Доверься своему чутью, — посоветовал он. — Если оно подсказывает тебе, что я убийца с топором, наверное так оно и есть.

— Ну, ты был единственным, кто на меня не таращился.

И это тоже слегка удивляло.

— Откуда твой акцент? — Янг счел за лучшее сменить тему.

— Шотландия, — сказал Раш.

— Звучит не по-шотландски.

— Почему вдруг? Или ты эксперт?

Янг перевернул табличку на двери с «ОТКРЫТО» на «ЗАКРЫТО». Затем еще немного помедлил, положив руку на дверной засов.  
— Так что, уходишь или нет? — спросил он.

Пальцы Раша нервно скользнули за ворот белой футболки, что выглядывала из-под серой, и затеребили его.

— Остаюсь, — решился он.

~*~

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

Раш запрокинул голову, глаза его отсутствующе сканировали водяные разводы потолка и лениво кружащиеся лопасти вентилятора.  
— Сколько раз за день тебе приходится задавать этот вопрос? — поинтересовался он.

Янг пожал плечами.

— Виски? — он достал из шкафчика бутылку.

— Что за сорт?

Янг назвал.

Раш, одобряя, кивнул.  
— Немного, — предупредил он. — Удивлен, что ты вознамерился пить, учитывая, как ломало тебя с похмелья этим утром.

Янг поморщился:  
— Что, так заметно?

— Если знаешь, на что смотреть.

Негромко звякнули кусочки льда, когда он передавал Рашу стакан. Их пальцы не соприкоснулись. И это — это Янг отметил.

Янг уселся на диван, достаточно старый и продавленный, чтобы стать самым комфортабельным предметом мебели во всем доме. А Раш, прикрыв глаза, отпил глоток виски.

Свой виски Янг не пил, пока нет.

— Куда путь держишь? — полюбопытствовал он.

В ответ Раш как-то невразумительно дернул плечом. Жест этот, как догадался Янг, означал, что тот и сам толком не знает. Что ж, тогда понятно, почему Раш не слишком торопится добраться до места назначения.

— Ладно, — кивнул Янг, — а откуда едешь?

Еще одно пожатие плеч, на этот раз из разряда таких, которые красноречиво давали понять, что откровенничать Раш не настроен.

— Запретные темы, — хмыкнул Янг. — Что ж, принято.

— Я тебя не знаю, — сказал Раш. — И не обязан изливать душу.

— Ясно.

В этом сумеречном электрическом освещении изгиб шеи Раша, особенно когда тот рассеянно проводил тыльной стороной ладони по отросшей за день щетине, почему-то притягивал взгляд. А то, как Раш глотнул виски, вот сейчас, говорило о боли. О горе — не о тысяче разных иных причин человеческой грусти, не о гневе, не об отчаянии кого-то, кто бывал бит жизнью не раз. Раш пережил не один удар судьбы, это видно, и стойко держал удар, но сейчас он в трауре.

…во всяком случае, так Янгу показалось.

— Почему ты живешь здесь? — спросил у него Раш. — В этом месте? Почему этот город?

— Знаешь, никогда не собирался здесь осесть, — признался Янг. — Просто так уж сложилось.

~*~

Раш не спал практически до самого утра. Когда Янг пару раз просыпался среди ночи, то слышал, как тот расхаживает по соседней комнате и о чем-то бормочет сам с собой.

~*~

_ему снится свет_

~*~

А когда он, наконец, проснулся уже по-настоящему, видавший виды деревянный журнальный столик в комнате для гостей был весь усеян исписанными блокнотными листками, а сам Раш, так и не раздевшись, спал поверх одеяла на кровати.

Оставив бумажные листки нетронутыми, Янг достал из шкафа в прихожей еще одно одеяло. И укрыл им Раша, мягко, не побеспокоив того, припомнив, как в детстве мать учила его укрывать младшую сестренку.

Он тихо притворил за собой дверь и спустился по лестнице вниз, открывать закусочную.

~*~

Илай был уже там, под дверью, и подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Никаких особых причин так дергаться Янг не видел, просто… ну, просто такой уж он, Илай.

— Как мать? — спросил Янг, впуская парня внутрь.

— Она… ну, знаете, она держится молодцом, — сказал Илай. — Дела плохи, но все нормально.

Янг решил не углубляться.

— Ох, я уж думал, вы никогда не спуститесь, — Илай тоже предпочел переменить тему. — Нет, серьезно? Вообще-то у этого заведения есть свои часы работы.

— У меня был гость, — признался Янг. Не то чтобы ему хотелось распространяться об этом, но утаить такое от Илая означает лишь распалить его интерес. В том-то и проблема, если у вас работает кто-то ужасно любопытный.

— Серьезно? — тут же уцепился Илай. — Это была девушка? Вы что, завалили ее в койку, да?

— Нет, — буркнул Янг, — просто кое-кто застрял здесь. Машина сломалась.

— Она симпатичная?

— Он.

— Э-э… окей, он симпатичный?

Янг пожал плечами.

— Так, ладно, это пожимание плечами означает «да», «возможно» или «не хочу говорить тебе, Илай»?

Глаза Янга сощурились, намекая:  
— Ступай готовить десерты, Илай.

— Как прикажете, кэп, — отсалютовав ему, Илай поплелся на кухню к холодильникам.

~*~

Раш спустился вниз лишь к часу дня. Янг подспудно ожидал увидеть его заспанным и слегка дезориентированным после такой ночи, однако выглядел тот бодрым и взвинченным, как и накануне.

— Эй, — окликнул его Янг.

Бросив ему беглый короткий кивок, Раш быстро проследовал мимо, наружу, где тут же закурил сигарету.

— Это он? — подбежал Илай.

— У-гм, — ответил Янг.

— Ха.

Краешком глаза Янг продолжал наблюдать за ним. Даже курил Раш неистово. Плечи чуть сгорблены, в пальцах подрагивает сигарета, глаза темные и непроницаемые.

Янг что, пялился на него? Определенно пялился.

А когда несколько минут спустя Раш зашел внутрь, завтрак для него у Янга был уже готов.

~*~

— Как-то странно, что он сидит тут весь день, разве нет? — тихо прошипел ему в подсобке Илай.

— Ну, а куда ему податься-то? — спросил Янг.

Илай нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Куда-нибудь? — предположил он.

— Не твоя забота, — Янг положил дискуссии конец.

~*~

— Я почему-то не припоминаю, чтобы на мне было одеяло, — процедил Раш, — когда я ложился спать.

Янг так и застыл в полупоклоне и с тарелкой в руках, которую он только что снял со сгиба локтя, намереваясь поставить ее на стол перед Рашем. Захлестнувшие его эмоции были настолько сложны и запутанны, что он и сам слабо представлял себе, что сейчас написано на его лице.

Но что бы там ни было, а Раш скрестил на груди руки и откинулся на спинку стула, поза его выражала странную смесь обиды и удовлетворения.

— Получается, ты пялишься на меня только тогда, когда я не могу этого видеть? — спросил Раш.

— Я всего лишь дал тебе запасное одеяло, — оправдывался Янг.

— Мне не нравится, если за мной подсматривают, пока я сплю.

— Да ничего я не подсматривал.

Раш продолжал пристально глядеть на него. Все те же непроницаемые черные глаза, и Янгу пришлось основательно поднапрячься, чтобы выдержать их взгляд.

— Эй, ведь это же… могу я взглянуть на ваши записи?

Никогда еще Янг не был так рад бесцеремонному вторжению Илая. Он шагнул в сторону, давая тому возможность подойти ближе к блокноту Раша. Глаза парня уже жадно бегали по строчкам уравнений.

В кладовке Янг провозился на несколько минут дольше, чем было необходимо. Строго говоря. А когда он, наконец, выполз оттуда, Илай уже сидел за столиком напротив Раша, с ручкой в руке, а Раш немного беспокойно ерзал на своем стуле.

— Понимаете, если вы перенесете вот это сюда, — объяснял Илай, — и перестроите уравнение вот так…

— Где ты научился этому? — прервал его Раш.

— Ну, — сказал Илай, — я учился в Массачусетском Технологическом.

Пауза. Прищур глаз Раша Янг ориентировочно обозначил бы как «недоверие».

— Недолго, правда, — Илай неуютно поерзал. — Пока кое-что не случилось. Всякие неприятности.

— Илай, — окликнул его Янг, — у нас посетители.

— Верно, — Илай вскочил со стула. — Я, э-э, договорим с вами позже…

— Нет, — заявил Раш. — Ты останешься со мной.

Илай посмотрел на Янга. На Раша. И снова на Янга.

— Хм, послушайте, — вздохнул Илай, — мне в самом деле нужна эта работа. По некоторым причинам.

— Некоторые причины — это деньги? — уточнил Раш. И тут же достал свой бумажник, вытащил оттуда четыре — нет, пять двадцаток, положил их на стол и пододвинул к Илаю. Скосил глаза на Янга:  
— Тебе тоже могу заплатить, если потребуется возместить его время.

Янг уронил полотенце на прилавок. Отметил направленные на них любопытные взгляды клиентов закусочной.

— Ладно уж, Илай, — уступил Янг.

~*~

Там, в углу закусочной, эти двое засиделись допоздна, пока Илай, позевывая, не начал потирать глаза, пока Илай не запросил пощады и не сбежал, немного ошарашенный таким интенсивным мозговым штурмом.

— Чем он занимается? — поинтересовался у него в подсобке Янг.

— Да кто его знает, — ответил Илай. — Вроде как, хочет взломать какой-то код.

~*~

Пока Янг прибирался, Раш хранил молчание. Теперь между ними появилась новая напряженность. Напряженность новая, но то, как она висела в воздухе, показалось Янгу смутно знакомым. Знакомым и неприятным.

— Мы в расчете? — поинтересовался, наконец, Янг.

Раш вздернул подбородок.  
— В расчете? — Как будто он даже не понял, о чем Янг толкует. А может, так оно и было. Янг не был уверен. Он ведь совсем не знал его.

— Я вовсе не хотел… — тут Янг осознал, что не знает, как закончить. Не может объяснить, почему вдруг у него возникло желание помочь Рашу. Не может, потому что сам не понимает.

— Не хотел чего?

Янг не стал отвечать. Вместо этого долго смотрел на оранжево-бурые пятна уличных фонарей за окном. И, наконец:  
— На сегодняшнюю ночь снова остаешься?

Действия говорят больше, чем слова. Об этом нам твердят с начальной школы и до конца наших дней.

Столь же долгая пауза. Может, и дольше. И затем:  
— Конечно.

~*~

Звон бьющегося стекла вырвал Янга из сна среди ночи.

Он мгновенно сорвался с постели и помчался в соседнюю комнату.

В кресле виднелся сгорбленный силуэт Раша, тот тяжело опирался локтем о левый подлокотник. До Янга доносился неровный звук его дыхания — слишком хриплого, слишком частого. На досках паркета возле кресла слабо поблескивали осколки разбитого стакана.

— Раш? — окликнул Янг.

Тот поднял дикие, встревоженные глаза.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ты разбил стакан.

Раш заморгал. Так, словно увидел стакан впервые в жизни. Так, словно пытался побороть дезориентацию и растерянность.

— С тобой все нормально? — Нет ответа, но Янг не отставал. — Раш?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой, коротко и нервно.  
— Нет, — сказал Раш. — Совсем нет.

— Это одна из тех штук, которыми ты не хочешь делиться?

Раш откинулся назад, и по его телу прокатилась дрожь. Развернувшись к Янгу, он смотрел на него так, как будто искал у него ответов.

— Нет, — произнес он в конце концов. — Я куплю тебе новый стакан.

— Да не стоит, — махнул рукой Янг.

— Стоит, — не согласился Раш. — Я не должен был… это ночной кошмар. Иллюзия.

Странный акцент на последнем слове удивил Янга. На самом деле все вокруг его удивляло. Он словно бы ступал по незнакомой земле, вот сейчас.

— Раш, — позвал Янг и потянулся к нему. Тихонько коснулся ладонью плеча, и Раш тут же вздрогнул и отдернулся всем телом.

Ладно, это было лишнее.

Янг отступил.

У него не было малейшего представления, что следует делать и что сказать. Так же, как и у Раша.

~*~

_и когда он вдыхает, свет входит внутрь вместе с дыханием_

~*~

— Как давно ты здесь живешь? — поинтересовался у него Раш следующим утром.

— Ты уже спрашивал об этом, — буркнул Янг, натягивая правый ботинок.

— Я знаю, — сказал Раш. Но что-то в его тоне намекнуло Янгу, что на самом деле Раш ждал иного ответа.

~*~

Он выглядел гораздо спокойнее на следующий день, Раш. Большую часть дня он где-то гулял, уйдя чуть позже десяти утра и вернувшись только к четырем пополудни. Обратно он пришел потный, уставший и расстроенный.

— Что случится, если ты выйдешь за черту города? — спросил он у Янга, принимая от него стакан воды.

Янг не знал:  
— Никогда не пробовал.

— Так я и думал, — едко бросил Раш.

Янг ощетинился.

~*~

Близилось время закрытия, снова, и Раш остался последним в закусочной, снова. Казалось, это превращается в какой-то ритуал, вот только теперь Янг совсем не знал, чего от Раша ожидать. Парень такой ранимый и колкий, в глазах — загадочная сдержанность и хладнокровие, а тело, напротив — наполнено беспокойной, нервной энергетикой.

— Уходишь или остаешься? — спросил Янг, как всегда.

Раш рассеяно сжал пальцы в кулак и провел костяшками вдоль линии подбородка:  
— Ты слышал о Платоновой пещере?

— Допустим, слышал.

— А если слышал, то способен ли ты совершить такое? — задал вопрос Раш. — Просто встать и обернуться, чтобы увидеть реальный мир? — он опустил голову. — Потому что все, чем ты жил до сих пор — лишь иллюзия.

— Нет, — честно признался Янг. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы подобное приходило ему на ум.

— Почему нет? — спросил Раш. — Ты живешь в жалком городишке, держишь жалкую закусочную и ведешь жалкую жизнь.

— Убирайся, — сказал Янг. И тон его нисколько не поменялся — голос был так же тих, даже, пожалуй, тише, чем всегда. Но, однако же, им обоим стало очевидно, что спор закончен.

Раш покачал головой.  
— Это не ты, — негромко произнес он. — Неужели ты не чувствуешь, что судьбой тебе предназначено большее?

— Вон.

— Гораздо большее, — настаивал Раш. — Нечто такое, что способно изменить известный нам мир.

— Хочешь сказать, что я неудачник?

Жалобно звякнули, подскочив, солонка с перечницей, когда Раш грохнул кулаком по столешнице.  
— Почему ты не хочешь услышать меня? — это был уже крик, такая бурная реакция почти шокировала Янга.

Почти, но не совсем.

— Потому что ты ведешь себя, как псих, — спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Янг.

Раш вскочил, дышал он так, словно пробежал марафон, затем отвернулся. Снова покачал головой, а когда опять развернулся к Янгу, лицо его было спокойно.  
— Прошу прощения, — произнес он.

— За это, — сказал Янг, — ты расскажешь мне, откуда приехал, или можешь отправляться на ночевку к себе в машину.

Раш ненадолго задумался.

— У тебя еще остался тот виски? — поинтересовался он.

~*~

Объяснял Раш мало. Использовал в основном простые определения. Минимум информации. Просто:

Что звали ее Глория.

Что она заболела.

Что он был чересчур занят самим собой и даже толком не замечал ее болезни, пока не стало слишком поздно.

И что теперь она мертва.

А после он смотрел Янгу в глаза, смотрел так, словно бы надеялся на что-то, словно чего-то от него ждал. Вряд ли речь шла об алкоголе, точно, но Янг плеснул ему в стакан еще виски, все равно.

Вдвоем они прикончили целую бутылку (хотя та была исходно далеко не полной, так что дела обстояли не так уж серьезно), но на этом они не остановились и продолжили далее, до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не стал казаться приятно приглушенным.

Время от времени Раш замолкал, как будто предлагая Янгу излиться в ответной исповеди, но для откровений Янг был уже слишком пьян. Не очень понятно с чего вдруг накатила такая меланхолия; не то, чтобы ему припомнилось отдельное конкретное событие, послужившее ее причиной, скорее уж, вся жизнь его была истерта в цвет тускло-нудной бронзы, как бесконечные просторы песка.

Потом выяснилось, что он слишком набрался, чтобы подняться на ноги.

И потому заснул он прямо там.

~*~

_он чувствует, как свет приятно разливается внутри, словно горячий шоколад_

~*~

А проснулся он с очередным гребаным похмельем.

Раш, на удивление, был бодр и свеж.

Он впихнул Янгу в руки стакан воды и обезболивающее.  
— Ты полная развалина, — снисходительно заметил он.

— Спасибо, — невнятно буркнул Янг.

— Не за что.

И на этот раз Раш сам тронул его за плечо.

У Янга появилось такое чувство, словно некий невидимый барьер между ними исчез. Не похоже, что это получилось спонтанно или что между ними двумя зародилась какая-то связь. Кажется, Раш сам целенаправленно и осознанно опустил свои заградительные щиты.

Никаких особых оснований так думать у Янга не было. Но, тем не менее, это заставляло его нервничать.

~*~

Сегодня Раш больше времени проводил за стойкой, чем перед ней. Сам, не спрашивая, принял несколько заказов от посетителей. И постоянные клиенты, те, что заходили каждый день, как Волкер, Камилла или Парк, кажется, уже привыкли к его присутствию.

Хлоя, юная красавица-невеста местного фермера, что жил сразу за чертой города, заглянула к ним этим утром выпить чашечку кофе.

По некоторым непонятным причинам у Раша был такой вид, словно его это расстроило.

~*~

— Поехали со мной, — предложил ему вечером Раш. — Бросай этот городишко и выбирайся отсюда, уедем со мной.

Сперва Янг даже засомневался, а не ослышался ли он, не померещилось ли ему из-за шума льющейся в раковину воды. Поняв, что ошибки не было, он замер на мгновение, перестав тереть губкой по металлическому подносу, и задумался над этими словами.

— Я не могу, — сказал он.

— Почему нет?

Хороший вопрос.  
— У меня закусочная.

— Оставь ее Илаю.

— Илай с ней не справится.

— Вряд ли Илай будет управляться с ней хуже, чем вечно нетрезвый отставной офицер, грезящий о лучших днях.

Янг остолбенел от неожиданности:  
— Офицер?

— Удивляешься, откуда мне известно? — спросил Раш.

Разум Янга с трудом осознавал происходящее.

— Поехали со мной, — позвал Раш, снова. — Пожалуйста, Янг, — он ухватил Янга за рукав. — Ну же.

— Нет, — Янг вырвал руку.

— Да почему нет?

— Потому что я сказал «нет».

Потому что Раша для него — слишком много. Тот вне понимания Янга, вне его маленького, такого безопасного и уютного мирка, который уже дрожал и угрожающе раскачивался под тяжестью слов Раша. Янг чувствовал себя так, словно он застрял в иллюзии и смотрел на тени, что плясали на противоположной стене пещеры.

Так что нет. Ответом было «нет».

~*~

Этим вечером очередная порция алкоголя срубила его, как удар кирпича по черепушке.

Он оказался так мертвецки пьян, что даже не был в состоянии держаться на ногах, и Рашу пришлось на себе переть его наверх.

Приглушенный свет ночника. Мир казался таким далеким и нереальным, что Янг даже не мог коснуться…

— Ты опоил меня, — невнятно пробормотал он, осознавая, что произошло.

— Извини, — сказал Раш, и это было последнее, что Янг запомнил.

~*~

_поднимается сквозь горло выше, к разуму_

_— Нет, полковник Янг..._

~*~

На этот раз он проснулся с раскалывающейся от боли головой на пассажирском сидении машины Раша. Прямо перед ним стрелой расстилалось полотно скоростного шоссе, а позади таял из виду городок Дестини, штат Канзас.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — у Янга вышло какое-то нечленораздельное бормотание вместо вопроса, он попытался выпрямиться в кресле и схватиться на ручку двери.

Раш ударил по кнопке, замыкающей все дверцы автомобиля, а Янг застыл, так и не сумев поднять руки.

Оказалось, что он связан.

Он был связан.

— Ты меня похитил?

— Лихие времена, — объяснил Раш. — Что лежит за границей Дестини?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Янг...

— Ну, — сказал Раш, — подумай над этим, потому что мы уже за ней.

«За ней» означало безликое шоссе, безликие голые поля, безликое небо.

— Чем ты опоил меня?

Раш с шипением выдохнул, руки его крепко стиснули баранку рулевого колеса.  
— Опять пошло-поехало, — пробормотал он, раздраженно, и выкрутил руль…

… прямо в ослепляющий свет фар встречного грузовика, и Янг закричал: «Раш!», и дорога резко ушла вправо и вниз, и вот уже они оказались в порядке, и мерно катили себе по шоссе вдоль непонятно откуда взявшейся горной гряды.

— Какого черта? — Янг ничего не понимал.

— Мы в Колорадо, — поднял брови Раш. — Как мне кажется. Впечатляет. Так вот куда тебе хотелось бы отравиться первым делом?

Колорадо.

Гора Шайенн.

Янгу никогда в жизни не приходилось бывать у горы Шайенн.

Не считая этого раза.

~*~

_— Оно не отпускает его._

_— Единственное, что мы можем — поддерживать его столько, сколько…_

~*~

— Почему бы тебе просто не объяснить?

Раш остановил машину у обочины шоссе, его непроницаемые темные глаза мерцали сквозь темноту, на Янга и...

И вот Янг уже выскочил машины, оббежал капот и рывком выдернул Раша с водительского сидения.  
— Да что это такое, что за игра? — прорычал он Рашу в лицо, а даже тот и не думал сопротивляться. Не пытался вырваться из Янговых рук, хотя, казалось, Янг вот-вот удушит его. Раш просто поднял вверх раскрытые ладони, показывая, что сдается.

— Что это? — хрипло выдохнул Янг. — Что, к чертям, происходит?

— Что-то вроде паразита, — сказал Раш. — Энергетическая форма жизни. Все в это вляпались, не только ты, но я, в отличие от тебя, не могу перестать об этом думать просто потому, что тут не о чем думать. Я сразу сообразил, что что-то не так.

Конечно же, Янг тоже чувствовал, что что-то тут не так, только… он же не…

— Ты должен проснуться, — сказал Раш.

— Или что?

— Или ты умрешь.

Слышалось в голосе Раша что-то такое, подтекст, который тот выдавал с большой неохотой, и это окончательно убедило Янга, что Раш говорил ему правду.

И Янг попытался. Он попытался проснуться, но для этого, очевидно, было недостаточно просто открыть глаза. Мир вокруг него снова начал обретать резкость, становясь все более и более реальным. И способа вырваться из этой ловушки Янг не видел.

— Так я и знал, — зло выплюнул в него Раш. — Ты просто не хочешь просыпаться, не так ли?

Шагнув навстречу, почти вплотную, Раш ладонью прикрыл ему глаза, и когда Янг отшатнулся от него, они снова оказались в Канзасе. Бескрайние пыльные просторы вокруг.

— Тебе именно этого хочется, да? — говорил Раш. — Чего-нибудь огромного и пустого, где бы никогда не пришлось ни о чем задумываться снова, да?

— Где же остальные? — спросил Янг. — Они тоже слышат это?

— Да как они могут нас слышать? — огрызнулся Раш. — Мы же в твоей голове.

— Тогда откуда мне знать, может, ты вообще нереален?

— Хватит задавать идиотские вопросы!

Раш закинул руку себе за шиворот, разминая заднюю поверхность шеи и плеча.

А Янг наблюдал.

— Все настолько плохо? — тихо спросил он.

— Что? — не понял Раш.

— Ты начинаешь разминать себе плечо только тогда, когда дела идут плохо, — объяснил Янг. — Действительно плохо.

Словно ужаленный, Раш отдернул руку от плеча:  
— Твоя смерть, это как — достаточно «плохо»?

— Не знал, что тебя это может волновать.

— Да, — мрачно согласился Раш. — Где тебе понять. И я начинаю всерьез задумываться, почему так происходит, полковник, потому что всякий раз, стоит мне отвернуться, вы выдумываете очередную причину не доверять мне. — Он сделал шаг навстречу, подходя ближе, а Янг стоял неподвижно. Он всегда стоял неподвижно, предоставляя Рашу самому подходить к нему, а не наоборот.

— А чего вы ждете от меня, Раш? — спросил он. — Моя первоочередная задача — безопасность экипажа и корабля.

— Конечно же, — Раш отвернулся. Но только на секунду, а затем он снова обернулся к Янгу, в ярости, и надо было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить боли в его глазах. — И как этой цели послужит ваша смерть?

— Я вовсе не самоубийца.

Раш помотал головой:  
— Думаете, я не понимаю, полковник? Тот факт, что из нас двоих я оказался сильнее, безусловно, может шокировать…

— …Раш…

— Я угробил два дня на попытки спасти вашу жизнь, — продолжал Раш. — Я не хочу потерпеть фиаско.

И закат был такой ослепляюще-яркий, и вечерний свет был такой тускло-красный, когда Раш шагнул вплотную к нему. Янг не мог припомнить, было ли так прежде, всего пару минут назад — разве падали эти длинные косые тени от их фигур на пустынные поля позади?

— Может стоит попробовать более традиционные методы, а? — спросил Раш.

Никогда еще они не были так близки.

Нет, неверно.

Было, но никогда не было ничего подобного этому.

Ладонь Раша легла ему на грудь, и с неожиданным удивлением Янг вдруг ощутил, какая она теплая. Никогда не осознавал он в полной мере, насколько Раш живой, до самого этого момента.

— Раш, — повторил он, снова.

— Сделай нам обоим услугу, — тихо пробормотал Раш, — прекрати произносить мое имя так, будто нас слушает кто-то третий.

Слова эти пробудили в нем что-то низкое, глубинно-инстинктивное, и Янга словно скрутило изнутри. Он сморгнул и отвернулся от закатного солнца, и лежащая на его груди рука Раша напряглась.

А потом были губы Раша на его собственных, теплые, сухие.

Все произошло так стремительно, что просто ошеломило. У него сжало грудь, перехватило горло. Он больше не мог дышать.

Комкая в кулаках ткань рубашки Раша, Янг рывком притянул того к себе, и они влипли друг в друга. И на этот раз он уже и сам не понимал, нужен ли ему воздух. Как будто все, что ему потребуется, отныне он сможет получить от Раша, от того пьянящего ощущения, которое захватило его, когда язык Раша скользнул ему в рот.

~*~

И он открыл глаза.

Он не издал крика боли или даже стона, хотя чувствовал себя так, словно каждая клеточка его тела корчилась внутри, словно невероятным давлением ему ломало кости и разрывало мышцы.

Янг вздернулся, когда свет вытек из него, то есть не свет, а энергетическое существо… или как там его.

Вытек и растворился в воздухе.

— Полковник! — окликнула его ТиДжей. — Полковник, вы в порядке?

— Нормально, — глухо ответил Янг. Боль была еще очень остра, но ему не хотелось показывать это перед своими людьми.

Через койку от него Раш провел рукой по волосам и встретился глазами с Янгом. Вид у него был ошарашенный.

Добро пожаловать в компанию, усмехнулся про себя Янг.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он.

~*~

Раш был один.

Это необычно уже само по себе, Янг знал. В последнее время рядом с ним всегда находились один-два ученых. Тоже пытались сделать что-нибудь полезное, несмотря на то, что реального успеха им никак не удавалось добиться.

Янг зашел в комнату. Без всяких словесных приветствий.

Коротко вскинув голову, Раш скользнул по нему взглядом и продолжил работу. Не прерываясь.

— Пришел извиниться, что не поверил вам, — произнес, наконец, Янг, нарушая молчание. — Когда вы предупреждали, что нельзя открывать Врата.

— Не находите, что до вас доходит слишком уж долго? — спросил Раш. — Мне бы не хотелось всякий раз отрываться от работы ради того, чтобы выслушать, как вы в очередной раз не вникли в суть дела.

Янга передернуло.  
— Знаете, Раш, — произнес он с раздражением в голосе, — а почему бы вам в следующий раз просто не объяснить мне, в чем суть?

Раш поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. И снова вернулся к работе.

— Надо бросать нам эти игры, — сердито выговорил Янг. — Корабль нуждается в вас.

— Мне это прекрасно известно.

— И обоим нам пора бы уже настроится на единую волну.

Раш замер, тут же. Склонил голову.  
— Забавно, — сказал он, — обычно, когда вы произносите «на единую волну», то имеете в виду вашу волну. Чего, конечно же, никогда не случится, полковник.

— Раш, — разозлился Янг, — а чего еще вы ждали? Думаете, раз спасли мне жизнь, то я теперь буду плясать под вашу дудку?

— Ничего я не ждал.

Янг помолчал, а затем…

— Спасибо, — наконец произнес он, — за то, что вытащили меня оттуда. — И развернулся. Слышно было, как закрылись автоматические двери позади него, когда он покинул комнату.

Раш так и не пошел за ним.

~*~

Тем же днем, но чуть позднее, Раш озвучил ему свой план по выявлению возможных утечек энергии по всему кораблю.

Казалось, будто Раш и в самом деле работает над проблемой возвращения домой. Хотя Янга все равно не покидали сомнения.

— Возможно, придется отключить большинство систем, как минимум на несколько минут, — объяснил Раш. — Тестирование будет проходить в автоматическом режиме, большей частью.

— Это безопасно? — спросил Янг.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Раш.

На корабль пока не просочилось ни единого намека на то, что произошло между ними.

Янг это точно знал, поскольку даже ТиДжей ни о чем не подозревала.

~*~

Во время эксперимента на обзорной палубе было пусто. Янгу думалось, это потому, что подсознательно никому не хотелось чувствовать себя более уязвимым, чем всегда. А смотреть на бескрайний космос вокруг — ну, это конечно красиво, но страшно.

А вот Янг наоборот, предпочитал находиться здесь. Даже тогда, когда Раш погрузил корабль в полную тьму.

Позади него послышался звук открывающихся дверей, и он обернулся…

— Разве вы не должны следить сейчас за утечками энергии? — спросил он у Раша.

В кромешном мраке глаза Раша были почти не различимы.

— У меня есть свободная минутка, — ответил Раш. — Все отключено.

Похоже, Раш не намерен уходить с палубы. А Янг уже устал бороться с ним. Да он, собственно, и не хотел этой борьбы, но только так уж всегда складывалось, потому что ни один из них не желал уступать другому.

Интересно, доводилось кому-либо до Янга быть командиром Раша?

В любом случае, Раш не особенно склонен подчиняться приказам.

— Наслаждайтесь, — сказал Раш.

Янг усмехнулся.

Раш встал рядом с ним, облокотившись на перила, очень близко, но все же не касаясь его.

— Так вот о чем вы мечтаете, полковник? — спросил Раш. — Пустой, пыльный городишко? Жизнь, которая и не жизнь вовсе?

Звучало так, словно ему это было отвратительно. Словно он никогда не сможет такое понять.

— Да нет, — ответил Янг. — Нет.

Взгляд Раша был устремлен вперед, в пустое беззвездное пространство.

— Тогда почему? — поинтересовался он.

Ответить на это Янг не мог. Не мог. Не было никаких особых причин, по которым инопланетное существо вытянуло из него ту пустошь — это просто случилось.

Но, так или иначе, а губы его разомкнулись, и он выдал Рашу ответ.

— Если все равно не сможешь получить того, о чем мечтаешь, — сказал Янг, — к чему это выдумывать?

В глазах у Раша мелькнуло изумление.

— Даже не знаю, недооценивал я вас, полковник, или наоборот, переоценивал, — покачал он головой, — однако не думаю, что вы правы.

— Мне это воспринимать как комплемент?

— Воспринимайте, как хотите.

Раш отстранился от перил, но руку на поручне он задержал, возможно, чуть дольше, чем следовало.

Потянувшись, Янг накрыл ее своей ладонью. Вместо того чтобы просто дать Рашу уйти.

Послышался вздох, резкий, судорожный. В темноте выражение лица Раша Янг разглядеть не мог, но он почувствовал, как напряглась его рука.

— Я не могу позволить себе этого, — пробормотал Раш. — У меня нет времени.

— На то, чтобы держать в узде свои чувства?

— Какие еще чувства? — спросил Раш. — Полагаю, это лишь вожделение. И гнев. И неоправданное недоверие.

Янг легонько стиснул пальцами его кисть, и Раш задрожал, задрожал так, что дрожь его передалась Янгу.

— Перестань, — голос у Раша был тихий, беспомощный. В нем слышалась мука.

— Нет.

Раш попытался вырвать руку, но Янг не позволил.

И Раш рассмеялся хриплым смехом.  
— И что же мы будем делать дальше, — спросил он, — поедем в Канзас? Откроем закусочную?

— Мы останемся здесь, — ответил Янг. — И будем преображать известный нам род человеческий.

— Чýдненько, — сухо сказал Раш. — Ты, оказывается, такой романтик.

Раскрылись двери, впуская на обзорную палубу кого-то из членов экипажа Судьбы, и ладонь Раша выскользнула из его пальцев. Но ощущение от нее осталось.

~*~

В эту ночь ни один из них так и не урвал себе больше четырех часов сна.

Но поскольку Раш, тихо и мирно свернувшийся калачиком, лежал возле него, то Янг не жаловался.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> * — от английского Destiny (Судьба)  
> ** — игра слов. Тут используется английское слово rush (Раш), которое переводиться как "натиск", "стремительность", "напор" и т.д.


End file.
